


The Need to be Filled

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Jeonghan learns Jisoo may or may not want to have more than one cock in him. Cue the threesome.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Kudos: 111





	The Need to be Filled

**Author's Note:**

> This is also fucking late. I’ll try to get today’s out, y’know, today. The only reason they’re late is bc I write them at twelve am and then get tired lmao sorry
> 
> I copped out on the smut sorry not sorry. I mean, it still happens lol it just kinda sucks
> 
> Day 8: Double Penetration

“H-Hannie- ah-ah!” Jisoo moans, shrill voice from pleasure reaching the older’s ears. Jeonghan looks down at his boyfriend, the omega writhing from the vibrator going off inside him. 

“Come on Jisoo-ah, a couple more minutes.” Jeonghan relents at the sight. His original plan was to have Jisoo on the vibrator for a while, but it’s only been five minutes on max intensity, and Jeonghan already wants to ruin the younger. 

“B-but, but I wanna be f-full.” He whines, tears forming as he shakes through a dry orgasm, the cock ring not letting anything else happen. 

“Oh baby, I’ll make sure you’re full.” Jeonghan coo’s, wiping at the tears before grasping his almost purple cock, stroking up and down. 

“Ah-ah, n-no Hannie, wanna-wanna be  _ full _ .” A burst of slick drenches his hand, and Jeonghan’s eyes darken, an idea popping into his head. 

“Oh? You wanna be full, baby? Want two cocks in you?” Jeonghan whispers in his ear, forming a tighter grip on Jisoo’s dick. 

“Y- _yes_. P-please Hannie-hyung, p-ple-ase.” Jeonghan smiles as he hears the formality on Jisoo’s words. The younger always had a knack for the ‘hyung’ term when particularly subby, and Jeonghan can’t say he minds it. 

“Two cocks, huh? Is your wet hole that hungry for it?” Jeonghan traces the younger’s rim, shockingly sensitive and particularly wide around the vibrator stuck inside him. 

Jisoo nods vigorously, shoving his face into the pillow beside him. As if it was a comfort. Jeonghan smirks, pulling off the tight cock ring and immediately starting to stroke his boyfriend. 

Jisoo shrieks, legs kicking behind him as he comes. Jeonghan let’s the vibrator go on for a couple seconds, watching his baby struggle to catch his breath as he gets beautifully overstimulated, and finally turns it off. 

He pats Jisoo’s leg before reaching down to slowly tug the vibrator out. Upon leaving, a rush of slick comes out, soaking the sheets and Jeonghan’s hand alike. Jisoo flushes in embarrassment, turning his head back into the pillow beside him.

Jeonghan chuckles, stroking his boyfriend’s leg and gets up to grab a towel for clean up. While Jeonghan may not have come from this, he did learn a valuable piece of information: 

Jisoo wants to be full. 

~

“Shua-yah,” Jeonghan starts, and Jisoo looks up from his phone, attentive as ever. “You know how- well yesterday, you said you wanted to be full, right?” 

Jisoo immediately blushes, but nods anyway. 

“Well, I have an idea.” Jeonghan proposes, looking Jisoo straight in the eyes despite the younger’s embarrassment. 

“What if- what if we had a threesome?” Jeonghan asks, and Jisoo’s eyes widen. 

“And- and, well, I think I know someone who we could do it with? But only if you want to.” Jeonghan says, looking down in uncertainty. 

It wasn’t something that had ever come up before. Jisoo and Jeonghan were fine on their own, but this particular idea had sprung in the alpha’s head in the moment, while Jisoo was writhing beneath him. 

“Well- well, okay. I’ll have to be okay with whoever it is, though, ‘kay? Since- well since they’ll have their cock up my ass.” Jisoo says with confidence, even though his face and tone are at odds with each other. 

“Yeah baby, of course.” Jeonghan answers, getting up to tackle Jisoo into the couch, the younger’s phone dropping out of his hand. 

“Who is it?” Jisoo asks, voice muffled by Jeonghan’s presence. 

“Choi Seungcheol. I think he might want to.” Jeonghan responds. 

“Choi... Choi Seungcheol? From high school? Didn’t you use to hang out with him?” Jisoo asks again, genuine curiosity playing in his tone. Jeonghan nods. 

“Okay. I guess we should meet him. And then... bring up the idea of a threesome.” Jisoo says, laughing near the end at the preposterous idea. 

Well, it will be something. 

~

“Wait- wait. You want me to have sex with you... and your boyfriend?” Seungcheol asks Jeonghan a week later, in a small cafe. 

“Yeah. If that’s good with you.” Jeonghan answers, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Who’s you boyfriend?” Jeonghan’s face lights up. 

“You might know him from high school. Hong Jisoo- or Joshua.” Jeonghan answers, smile on the tips of his lips. 

“Oh- that foreigner right? From America?” Jeonghan nods. 

“He’s an omega, isn’t he? And you’re saying he wants to, what, have two cocks in him?” Seungcheol still looks partially in disbelief, eyes questioning. But Jeonghan manages to keep the conversation going, answering all the question possible with in-depth answers. 

Anything for his Shua. 

“Yeah. I’m an alpha, if you haven’t noticed.” Jeonghan gestures to himself, smiling awkwardly. 

“Ah, yeah me too.” Seungcheol says. The conversation does falter a little bit fr here, but Jeonghan tries his goddamn hardest to restart it. 

He makes small talk until it picks up again as they discuss their jobs. 

Jeonghan learns that Seungcheol is a personal fitness coach and works at a public gym. Well, that’s why he’s so fucking ripped. 

Jeonghan lets him know more about his and Jisoo’s dynamic, all the more information to have him join them. Now that Jisoo actually expressed interest, Jeonghan really does want to do this for him. Especially since the alpha thinks it’ll be a hit with the younger. 

Jeonghan leaves the cafe with Seungcheol’s number and a new air of confidence. 

~

“Does he ah- does he want to?” Jisoo asks when Jeonghan gets home, and the older smirks. 

“I think so baby, I have his number and he has mine. He’ll text if he wants to, don’t worry.” Jeonghan says placatingly, and Jisoo scowls, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“Is he an alpha?” Jisoo asks again. 

“Yep.” Jeonghan answers, popping the ‘p.’ 

Jisoo nods, distracted. 

“What’s wrong Jisoo-ah?” Jeonghan asks this time, a hand coming up to rub the omega’s arm. 

“I mean- two cocks, that’s like-“ and Jisoo holds up his hand, trying to predict the size. Jeonghan laughs. 

“Something like that.” 

“Will it fit?” 

Jeonghan laughs fully, falling into his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Shua-yah, look at me. You’re an omega, your hole would stretch for anything.” Jeonghan smiles, even when Jisoo glares at him and pushes him off. 

“I’m just nervous.” Jisoo looks down, playing with his fingers. Jeonghan frowns, sitting up. 

Lifting Jisoo’s chin, he kisses the younger. 

“We don’t have to do it.” Comforting pheromones release, and Jisoo relaxes, collapsing onto Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan rubs his back. 

“But I want to.” Jisoo’s voice comes out slightly muffled. 

“Well, we’ll make sure your prepared then. Taking two cocks will be nothing by the time we have sex.” Jeonghan strokes his hair. 

Jisoo nods, sinking into the touch. Jeonghan laughs, and they stay there for a while. 

~

“Think you can take the dildo too, babe?” Jeongan asks mid thrust, pausing full sheathed in Jisoo’s ass. Jisoo lets out a distressed whine but quiets. 

“We-we can try it.” Jeonghan rubs his back, hand soaked in sweat and pulls out. Jisoo flops fully into the bed, whining again. 

Jeonghan quickly goes through their box, trying to find a dildo that might be the size of Seungcheol’s dick in preparation. 

Pulling one out, Jeonghan walks back, manhandling Jisoo onto his back. He stares at the omega, admiring his flushed cheeks and red cock. 

“Ready, baby?” Jeonghan asks, waiting for an answer. Jisoo nods and Jeonghan takes it, smearing the extra slick from Jisoo onto his fingers. Lubing up the toy, he starts by pushing that in, the younger’s hole enveloping it quickly. 

Jisoo lets out a choked moan, grabbing the sheets next to him. Jeonghan thrusts it in a couple times before taking a bottle of lube, pouring it on his fingers. He begins with one, teasing it at Jisoo’s entrance, slowly pushing it. 

Grabbing the omega’s cock as a distraction, he manages it in, Jisoo’s muscles incredibly tight. 

“Just like that, baby, you’re doing so well.” The praises come automatic, Jisoo reacting immediately, legs coming up to expose himself more. 

Slowly thrusting that finger as well as the dildo, Jisoo gets used to the feeling. 

“H-hyung, ‘m ready~” Jisoo’s whines, squirming when Jeonghan stops. 

“If you say so, baby.” Jeonghan pulls out and brings two fingers to his entrance. “This’ll be a bit of stretch, okay?” And then two fingers are breaching his hole along with the dildo. 

“Ahh~” Jisoo squirms, his fist raising to his mouth to bite on. 

“You can do it, I know you can.” Jeonghan says, finally sheathing the two fingers. Jisoo’s shaking, but takes them beautifully, rocking his hips back onto them. 

“That good baby boy?” Jeonghan asks, thumb sweeping Jisoo’s knee when he raises the younger’s leg. 

“Mhm al-alpha~” Jeonghan’s eyes darken, and he has to reign in the sudden urge to sheathe himself into his boyfriend’s hole. 

Pulling the fingers out, he starts a third one. It goes in surprisingly easily, and Jeonghan glances at his cock. Yeah, it’ll fit now. 

“Baby, you ready for me?” Jeonghan pats Jisoo’s leg for his attention. Jisoo nods, head whipping side to side when the older eases his fingers out. 

Jeonghan grabs Jisoo’s hips, pulling him down the bed. He grabs his cock and aligns it to Jisoo’s hole, slowly pushing the head in. 

Jisoo starts writhing, knuckles turning white from the grip he has on the sheets. 

“Baby,” Jeonghan pauses, “Are you okay?” 

Jisoo looks to him, and that’s when the older realizes Jisoo’s innate instincts are now showing. The omega’s eyes hold a glint of gold. 

Jeonghan lets out a shaky laugh, glad he’s okay, and keeps going, all the way until he’s sheathed fully. 

Jeonghan waits a moment, wipes off the overwhelmed tears on Jisoo’s face and asks if he’s okay. Jisoo nods, and after a moment mumbles a ‘yes.’

Jeonghan grips the dildo above his cock, and experimentally pulls it out. Jisoo moans loudly, grabbing at the older’s wrists. 

The alpha keeps going, pulling it all the way and then thrusting it back in. 

Jisoo comes, all over his stomach and torso. Jeonghan stops, starts pulling out the dildo. Jisoo whines but Jeonghan pats his leg soothingly. 

“Baby, just let me get it out, ‘kay?” The older pulls it out all the way and adjust himself in Jisoo’s hole. Then he pulls out and thrusts in. 

From there, Jeonghan only remembers his one goal was to get Jisoo to come again, and he did. The whole time the younger looked slightly lucid, and when they were all done cleaning up he had passed out. 

Jeonghan sweeps Jisoo’s hair out of his face and smiles. 

~

Jisoo fidgets with his phone as they wait for the doorbell to ring. 

Seungcheol had reached out yesterday, setting a date and time he was free and how he would be willing to join their... whatever it is. 

Jeonghan pulls the younger into his lap, letting him lean against his chest. 

“Shua-yah, there’s no need to be nervous. I mean, we already know you can take it.” Jeonghan laughs, and Jisoo scowls, blushing. 

“I know.” Jeonghan frowns, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

“If you ever want to stop, you just gotta tell me.” Jeonghan says, making Jisoo look him in the eye. Jisoo sighs, flinging himself back onto the couch. 

“I know, Jeonghan. I’m just nervous, like someone who’s about to take a test or something.” He compares, and Jeonghan’s brows pull together, making the comparison in his head. 

“Okay. Well, just know you’ll do well.” Jisoo laughs, hitting Jeonghan in the chest. 

The doorbell rings. 

Jisoo flings upright, back straight as a rod. Jeonghan frowns again and gets up to open the door. 

“Hey Seungcheol-ah.” He says when he sees Seungcheol, standing and looking slightly nervous himself. 

“Hey Jeonghan-ah,” He peeks over Jeonghan’s shoulder, raising his hand in greeting. “Jisoo-ssi.” 

Jisoo blushes. “You- you don’t need to be so formal.” Jeonghan stifles his laughter. 

He leads Seungcheol in. “You want anything? Water, or...” 

“No, I’m fine. What- what do you guys want to do.” Seungcheol refuses, and looks around, slightly lost. By this time, Jisoo’s face is already the color of a tomato. 

“Look, we don’t actually have to have sex today. Let’s just let things go as the please. We can watch a movie or something? You guys are impossibly awkward around each other.” Jeonghan states, grabbing a water for himself. Jisoo’s shoulders start to relax, less embarrassed now that Jeonghan’s taken the lead. 

Seungcheol nods, looking Jisoo in the eye, waiting to see what the younger says himself. 

“Yeah- yeah I’m fine with that.” Jeonghan smiles, and they start going through movie suggestions. 

At one particular steamy suggestion, Jisoo splutters and hits Seungcheol on the shoulder, the older laughing. Over the past hour or so, where no movie picking has happened, they’ve all gotten a little more comfortable with each other. Almost like they weren’t planning on fucking. 

They finally pick a movie, and settle comfortably on the couch. It gets pretty far in before Jeonghan starts to feel Jisoo shift next to him. He looks down and notices the growing bulge in the younger’s pants. 

Oh yeah, the sex scene they just watched. Jeonghan didn’t find it particularly arousing, but it seemed his baby did. He sits there for a second, wondering what he should do. Jeonghan wants things to progress naturally, no just them having sex with no connection. Even if that ‘connection’ is them being friendly with each other. 

He nudges Seungcheol, about to whisper something in the older’s ear when a hand comes down onto his thigh, squeezing. Jisoo, getting up and going to the bathroom. 

“Wait.” Jisoo freezes, but doesn’t turn. 

“Shua-yah, baby. Come here.” Jeonghan says again, waiting for his boyfriend to come. Seungcheol seems to catch on, smirking. 

A sudden rush of pheromones reach Jeonghan’s nose, ones of a needy, aroused omega. 

Jisoo turns, almost comically towards to two alphas, blushing fiercely. 

Jeonghan pats his lap, gesturing for the youngest to sit. Jisoo shuffles over, avoiding eye contact from the two alphas. When the omega makes it over, Seungcheol grips his hips and seats him in between the two. 

“Baby, you ready?” Jeonghan whispers into Jisoo’s ear. Jisoo nods, and Seungcheol absolutely attacks his neck. 

Jisoo moans, curling in on himself. Jeonghan takes it upon himself to pull the younger’s arms apart, tugging on the hem of his shirt. 

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Seungcheol asks, tentative. Jeonghan nods, and then they’re picking Jisoo up, transferring him to the bed where he can properly writhe. 

Seungcheol placed himself behind the omega, holding him up as Jeonghan quickly shucks of Jisoo’s clothes and part of his own. 

Jisoo glances overwhelming at Seungcheol arms, and then melts into the oldest’s grip. 

Jeonghan laughs, and then yanks him farther down the bed. Jisoo scowls at him, and the older puts his hands up in mock surrender. 

Lifting Jisoo’s legs, he gets a good look at the younger’s hole. Quite a bit of slick was there already and Jeonghan wonders how much that sex scene had actually turned on Jisoo. 

He traces his finger over the rim, and realizes Jisoo’s pretty loose. If he tried, he could probably shove his whole cock in him without resistant. 

He doesn’t, though, and starts with two fingers, pushing them in. Jisoo moans, his usual fist coming up to his mouth. Seungcheol intercepts, holding the youngest’s wrists away from his mouth. 

Jisoo whines and squirms until Jeonghan smacks his thigh, sticking a third finger in. 

“Seungcheol, do you want to go first?” He asks, making eye contact. Seungcheol looks composed despite the writhing omega in front of him. 

“Sure.” So Seungcheol positions himself under Jisoo, adjusting the younger so he’s laying on top of the alpha. Later, they’ll be able to sit up comfortably. 

Jisoo almost comes when Seungcheol’s cock enters him, but the alpha’s tight grip stops him, leaving him on the verge of spilling tears. 

Jeonghan coo’s but otherwise ignore him for the time being, starting with one lubed finger alongside the cock inside him. Jisoo takes him in without protest, and soon Jeonghan’s teasing a second into the already stuffed hole. 

Jisoo chokes on air when the next finger enters him, but his hips grind down, trying to gain more friction. 

Jeonghan lets it happen, sticking a second finger in. Jisoo moans, and then comes. The two alphas watch in awe as the omega continues to writhe. 

With the momentary looseness, Jeonghan sticks in a third with no resistance. Jisoo melts completely into Seungcheol, and Jeonghan thrusts his fingers in and out. 

After a moment, Jisoo starts vocalizing his wants, and Jeonghan’s fingers leave his hole, wiping the slick on the omega’s thigh. Jeonghan lines himself up, and shoves his cock in. 

He notices Seungcheol choking on a moan, probably holding back from coming after staying the omega’s hole for long. Jisoo almost comes again when the second cock fills him up. 

“Feeling full now, baby?” Jeonghan asks, and Jisoo nods, tears intensifying. 

Everything after that is a blur of pleasure. Jisoo sobbing from pleasure, Seungcheol coming, and Jeonghan waiting till the end to finally come. Jisoo passes out when they leave his hole. 

Seungcheol stays the rest of the day, waiting until Jisoo wakes up again before saying goodbye. 

Jeonghan glances at Jisoo, the younger’s cheeks red. 

Yes, they’ll be doing this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone physically stop me from writing Jeonghan into every fic it’s becoming a problem help


End file.
